A Small Innocent Game
by MoyashiKyojin
Summary: "Oi, kid, wanna play a game of poker?" It had all started with a simple invitation asked by a lowly gambler on the roads. But what he wagered was sincerely too risky. AU, HINTED YULLEN LUL


**(A/N) So ok sorry for never updating my Yullen spree but I've been working on multiple fictions LUL**

**DISCLAIMER: THERE WASNT A D GRAY MAN UNDER MY CHRISTMAS TREE LAST YEAR sobs internally***

* * *

**AU A Small, Innocent Game**

* * *

"Oi, kid, wanna play a game of poker?"

It had all started with a simple invitation asked by a lowly gambler on the roads. But what he wagered was sincerely too risky.

xXx

"Kanda, wanna go out for lunch today?" A certain white haired, fifteen year old muttered sleepily, having just woken up and gone to his lovers' room that just happened to be on the highest floor of a damned apartment that just happened to only have stairs and conveniently on the other side of the city.

"Depends, where are we eating?" Kanda watched as the boy cutely rubbed the sleep from his scar ran-through eye.

"I don't care.."Allen felt an iron grip on his wrist as he was pulled forward an into the lotus scented apartment. "You pick."

"Japanese." The midnight haired samurai smirked slightly as he pulled his lover into a gentle embrace.

"Of course." Allen smiled during the process of a light, affectionate kiss landing on his lips.

xXx

"Now THAT was good!" Allen chuckled as he walked out of the Japanese soba house. Kanda watched as his lover stretch with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Lets go for a walk!"

Kanda sighed, there was no denying the boy when his award winning smile adorned his pale face. "Where to?"

"Lets just see where we go! Its more fun that way."

"You sure do love walking around aimlessly, don't you?"

xXx

"Oi, kid, wanna play a game of poker?"

A rather, sketchy looking man asked Allen. He wore large, thick glasses and had black, messy and curly hair. He also wore a torn looking baby blue shirt and darker blue overalls.

"Moyashi, I don't think you sh-" The samurai was cut off.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Allen interrupted defiantly.

"Moyashi.." Kanda growled darkly, sending a slight, unnoticeable shiver down Allen's back.

"Aha it's OK Kanda, I got this under control." Allen cooed soothingly as he landed a soft peck on Kanda's cheek.

xXx

"Royal straight flush." Allen said as he laid down his cards, smiling ever so pleasantly. Kanda had kept an eye on the game, just in case the sketchy guy had decided to pull something.. Not that he was concerned or anything of the sort. But he quite amused everytime Allen put down his cards with the words of victory. 'Royal Straight flush' or 'Four of a Kind' or of the sort.

"Wow, shounen." The man threw his cards down and sighed. " Thats the twelfth game you've won. How about we turned this up a notch and make some wages, shall we?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" The white haired boy smiled innocently and turned to Kanda. "Kanda do you want to play?"

"Che, no." Kanda snorted.

"OK, here are the wages." The man announced. "If you win, you and you're ninja dude get a meal, whatever you want and the price is on me.

"Go on." Allen leaned forward, mildly more interested at the mention of food.

"And if I win... I get you!" The man smirked, at Allen's mildly surprised face and Kanda's twitching eye.

"Look here, you little shit." Kanda leaned in towards the man and snarled. "The brat is mine and there's no way in Seven Hells that i'll ever give him to you."

"Woah woah, ok fine." The man put up his hands in submission. "Just for one day."

"Do you want to die?"

"Aha, Kanda, it's ok! I got this!" Allen chuckled at his lovers behaviour. Kanda gave him a questioning look. "I'm very sure, don't worry, you baka!"

xXx

Kanda sighed with relief as Allen continued to miraculously win every game he played. "Moyashi, we have to go."

"Ehh?! Already?" Allen smiled again. "Well I guess It can't be helped."

"How about another go some other time, shounen." The man grabbed Allen's hand and raised it to his lips.

Allen chuckled lightly and replied. "Sure! Remember, you still owe us a meal, mister.."

"Tykii Mikk." The man- Tykii -continued. "Of course, just give me a call." Allen nodded, taking the paper Tykii was handing to him, and smiled as he walked away.

"C'mon, Kanda, let's go!" Allen continued away without looking back.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." Kanda turned his attention to Tykii. "Look here, you asshole, the moment you lay one of your fucking disgusting fingers on him is the moment you loose your goddamn head."

And Kanda just walked away shooting a heart piercing death glare at the lowly gambler.

Owari

* * *

**Owari means "End"**  
**Moyashi means "Bean Sprout" or just "Sprout"**  
**Shounen means "Boy"**


End file.
